


satellite

by thor_odinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Charlie's the world. And Draco's so lucky.





	satellite

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12670339/1/Satellite/) on my fanfiction.net account.

When I look at him, him with his twinkling eyes and shining smile, I feel like the luckiest man in the world.

He doesn't show his soft side often, not even to me. He likes to remain strong and even though I tell him that  _strong men can be soft_ , the only time he'll ever let the facade fully melt away is when he's with his dragons.

This is why I don't approach him straight away. I want to watch him be carefree, without a wonder in the world. He's got three of his majestic beasts with him and he watches them fly around, the brightest beam on his face. I match his grin just by watching the sight.

But then I can't handle it. I want to be carefree along with him. I know he'll stop for a minute and wonder if he can keep this up and hopefully when he sees it's me, he'll know that he can.

I open the glass door and enter our back garden, watching carefully as his head turns to me.

'Hi,' I say as I approach him.

'Hello, love,' he replies, rather shyly. He turns back to the dragons, who've stopped flying and are settling into the ground. 'Let me round these guys up to let them rest and then I'll be with you.'

I chuckle, stuffing my hands in my jeans pockets, as he goes to them. He whispers something, far too quietly for me to hear (I haven't been brave enough to go near them yet) and steps back again.

The dragons get ready to fly off and as they begin to soar, I slowly shuffle towards my Charlie, slipping my hand into his.

'They're beautiful, aren't they,' he murmurs, and it's not a question.

As much as I don't like being near them, I have to agree that they are gorgeous. 'Yeah, they are,' I breathe.

He turns to me, frowning. 'What is it, Draco?' he asks hurriedly, taking my other hand.

I smile up at him. 'Nothing, Charlie. I'm just thinking.'

He quirks his eyebrows. 'About?'

'About how I look at you always and think how lucky I must be.'

Charlie chuckles. 'I'm not that fantastic, Draco.'

I stare at him, confident in my point. 'Don't try to downplay yourself. Don't do that. You're amazing. My everything. My whole world. And I am  _so damn lucky_ to have you.'

He stares back at me, wonder in his eyes. '... you really think that?'

'No. I  _know_ that.'

'I love you.' He pulls me into a hug. 'I hope you know that, Draco Malfoy.'

I hug him back, grinning madly. 'I know. I love you too.'

I do. I really,  _really_ do. And I couldn't ever be luckier.


End file.
